international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF No Way Out (2000)
No Way Out 2000 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF), which took place on February 27, 2000 at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut. It was the first event produced under the No Way Out name, although it was preceded in 1998 by an event named No Way Out of Texas. The main event was a Hell in a Cell match, a match where the ring and ringside area was surrounded by a 20-foot-high roofed steel cell between IWF Champion Triple K and Cactus Jack; Triple K won the match to retain his championship. The featured bout on the undercard was a standard wrestling match, also known as a singles match, for a championship match at WrestleMania 2000 in which The Big Show defeated The Rock. Background :See also Professional wrestling The event featured eleven professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by OWF script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned story lines that took place before, during and after the event. The Main Feud going into No Way Out was between Triple K and Cactus Jack fighting over the IWF Championship inside a Hell in a Cell. The feud started after Triple K defeated his father-in-law Mr. Matteson at Armageddon in No Holds Barred and also winning the IWF Title from The Big Show on Raw only a few weeks later. These events would start the Matteson-Kelmsley Era with his wife Kaila Matteson. Mankind would rebel against this new era and would receive attacks from D-X and Triple L. Jon Foley would drop the Mankind character to Cactus Jack. At the Royal Rumble Triple K and Cactus Jack would fight in a Street Fight Match for the IWF Championship, which was won by Triple K. The next night on Raw Triple K would grant Cactus another chance at the title at the PPV No Way Out and that the match can be any kind he wants. Cactus would later decide that the match will be a Hell in a Cell. Triple K said that it was deal only if he would put his career on the line, which he would agree to. Over the next few weeks Triple K would start predicting that he would end the fifteen year career of Jon Foley. Another feud heading into No Way Out was between The Rock and The Big Show over who should get the chance to face for the IWF Championship at WrestleMania 2000|WrestleMania. The feud began at the Royal Rumble in the Royal Rumble Match, The Rock and The Big Show were the last two competitors in the match both trying to throw each other over the rope. Both wrestlers fell out of the ring hitting the floor, The Rock hit the floor first but the officials thought The Big Show hit the ground first making The Rock the winner of the Royal Rumble. The next night on Raw The Big Show complained that it was no fair that nobody saw what happened so he got evidence and sent it to Triple K. Triple K would later make a match between The Rock and The Big Show at No Way Out where the winner will get the IWF Championship Chance at WrestleMania. Event Preliminary matches Main event matches Aftermath Results ; ; *Sunday Night Heat Headbanger Mosh defeated Essa Rios © by disqualification in a IWF Light Heavyweight Championship match *Sunday Night Heat Ivory and Mideon defeated Jacqueline and Funaki Mixed tag team match (N/A) *Kurt Angle defeated Chris Jericho (w/ Chyna) to win the IWF Intercontinental Championship (10:13) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) © to win the IWF Tag Team Championship (05:19) *Mark Henry defeated Viscera (03:47) *Edge and Christian defeated The Hooper Boyz (Matt and Josh) (w/ Terri Runnels) (15:16) *Tazz defeated The Big Boss Man (w/ Prince Albert) by disqualification (00:48) *X-Pac (with Tori) defeated Kane (with Paul Bearer) in No Holds Barred Match (07:49) *Too Cool (Grand Master Sexa, Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty) defeated The Radicalz (Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn) (12:41) *Big Show defeated The Rock (09:27) *Triple K © (with Kaila Matteson-Kelmsley) defeated Cactus Jack in a Hell in a Cell match for the IWF Championship ** Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *No Way Out DVD release External links